The invention concerns a device for connecting a plurality of apparatuses and instruments of a medical-technical system.
Work areas for endoscopic operations are equipped with a number of apparatuses that are connected by various tubes and cables. This results in the use of the most diverse configurations of apparatuses, tubes, and cables. Consequently considerable time is required for constructing the individual operating systems. In addition, the multiple tube and cable lines can pose a safety hazard. Where the user is concerned, preparations for an operation often lead to glitches that can cause delays of the operation itself. Problems in connecting individual units are further increased when time pressure is a factor, such as in cases where an additional apparatus is required during an operation.
One major problem that occurs is that cables and tubes lead partly through sterile areas and partly through non-sterile areas. Then, if the wrong end of a tube or cable is removed from the sterile area, it will have to be re-sterilized before it is reintroduced into the sterile area, causing considerable delay, or a new tube or cable must be used, which will require the availability of a sufficient supply.
It can also occur that the various units of such a medico-technical system are not correctly connected to one another. Although several connecting joints and the like are available, they are of limited variety. If the connectors are exchanged or even if someone simply uses the wrong connectors, the consequences for the patient can be serious.
Proposed solutions for ergonomic improvements in endoscopic apparatuses and systems in the operating area are for the most part based on improved arrangement of apparatuses and better design of service appliances. For instance, apparatuses are combined into apparatuses and video monitors are used. Practical results have been minimal, in terms of the hazards and the demands for connection and linking hook-ups for individual units such as rinsing pumps, insufflators, high voltage generators, suction pumps, light sources, camera systems, and the like.
The invention is based on the task of making it possible to construct and expand a medico-technical apparatus and instrument system quickly and without mishap.
This invention solves the task by means of a device with the characteristics listed in claim 1. Useful elaborations of the device of this invention are presented in the subsidiary claims.
The subject of the invention, then, is a device for connecting a plurality of apparatuses and instruments of a medico-technical system with various functions and circuits, a system encompassing several areas and diverse types of components, using connection and linking cables and tubes, and in which various colors are coordinated with individual sectors of the system while geometric symbols correspond to certain types of system components and markers are used for certain connectors. Thus, the connectors of apparatuses and instruments are designated with the color of the respective area, with the geometric symbol of the respective type of component, and with the assigned marker. The links in the connection and linking cables and tubes are designated with the color, symbol, and marker of the assigned area, component type, and marking. As a result, the related apparatus and instrument connections and cable and tube connections are identified by the combination of color, symbol, and marker.
The invention""s device has the effect of a key system; that is, by optical means the individual parts of the apparatus and instrument system are combined with one another, just as a plug with a prong is connected thereby to an outlet equipped with a corresponding socket. Thanks to the existence of the color, symbol, and marker designation, it is no longer necessary in setting up a system to know its function and components precisely down to the last unit. Instead, different areas of a medico-technical system are set off from one another and individual types of components are effectively and immediately individualized. This also enables persons less familiar with the device""s individual components to carry out the installation of a medico-technical system with reasonable speed and without error.
One important aspect of the invention""s system is that the various apparatuses and instruments, including their connecting and supplementary components, can be set up in their connecting areas in a unified and clear manner. The connections can be immediately understood visually and without knowledge of a symbolic meaning of the various colors or signs, and the system units are easy to manipulate.
It is advisable to provide intermediate containers or apparatuses with a geometric symbol linking them to the instruments or apparatuses of the respective branch of the system. In this way the components of the individual branches can be assembled more quickly. Basic components therefore should be marked with a symbol that shows their position in the branch of the system; that is, the position is clearly indicated by the geometric symbol.
The tasks of connecting the parts is made especially clear and simple if markers designate the input and output points of apparatuses and instruments, so that the flow directions and adjoining areas are indicated.
Through the invention""s visual design of the various apparatuses, instruments, and their connections, the connection to be established among the various units of a system made up of these apparatuses and instruments can be presented with simple means.
This is particularly important because of the predominance of purchased units, which vary quite widely in design and include diverse sorts of connections.